


What's One More?

by curiouslyfic



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Multi, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslyfic/pseuds/curiouslyfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jim's birthday. Hikaru knows just what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's One More?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for oxoniensis' Porn Battle VIII for the prompt "addition".

The day before Jim's birthday, Hikaru takes Pavel aside. Vodka changes hands, favours are cashed, and Hikaru spends ten minutes explaining what exactly he's asking. It's not exactly new to either of them but for this, they probably need the clarity.

.

It's not Pavel's first time. He's got a fan club in Engineering who think he's adorable and he's worked it to his own advantage, a product of too much time with Jim as far as Hikaru can tell. Hikaru's in no shape to complain, though, because the whole bridge thinks it knows his sex life and from what he can tell, they're not all that wrong.

It doesn't matter.

Pavel kisses clumsy, tastes sweet and doesn't quite know what to do with his hands. He's familiar, Hikaru sees him every day and spends all most as much time with him as he does with the captain, and they relax into it as it loses its strangeness. Pavel tenses when Jim walks in, pulls away a bit and licks nervously at his rosy mouth.

Hikaru figures he knows why. Pavel's probably wondering how possessive they are and if, yeah, this is really such a hot idea. Pavel has no clue. Hikaru holds his face, cards his fingers through Pavel's short curls, and glances over at Jim's bright, naked avarice.

"Happy birthday," he says, and dips in to lick broad into Pavel's mouth.

"Chekov?" Jim asks. Hikaru hums. Angles them both so he'll have Pavel's back on their bed with a single easy motion and if that presents Jim with a stellar view of his ass, all the better. Jim's so cheap for suggestion. Jim clears his throat and tries again. "Mr. Chekov? Really?"

Hikaru smiles. Runs his hands down Pavel's neck, over his chest, slips his fingers under that shit-yellow uniform and starts to peel it up. Pavel's warm and smooth, thinner than Jim and boney, but he sucks in a deep breath and pushes into the touch like a natural, shifts his legs so Hikaru's between them if he wants to be. God yeah, he does, but not yet. In true stubborn-Kirk form, Jim's still standing.

"You coming? Or am I opening your present without you?"

Jim fights his uniform off at crisis warp. It's hilarious. Pavel watches--Hikaru's seen it before, it's kind of par for the course after a bad mission--eyes wide and mouth oh fuck yeah slack. Hikaru can do anything right now, to either of them.

When Jim hits the bed, he throws them all off balance, kneels at one side and sort of hovers like he's not sure where to start. Hikaru sighs heavy, rolls his eyes, and leaves Pavel's mouth to snare one hand on the back of Jim's neck so he can take what he wants from that mouth.

It's different with Jim. Never quite like it's been with anyone else, harder and deeper and brutal. They don't pull punches, don't go soft when they're training, don't do any of the things Hikaru usually equates with sex but fuck, whatever's working for them, right?

Pavel needs a careful control Jim doesn't anymore, steady hands and soft touches. Jim fucks best with blood and teeth, when they're a mess on the training room floor and so spaced on adrenalin they have to take it out on each other before they can rejoin Enterprise society.

It's strange, adding Pavel, because he needs such different things than Jim does from Hikaru, but it works. Jim's not an asshole, finds the control he never uses and kisses Pavel sweet and light. A little tongue but toothless. He watches Hikaru until Pavel moans, all hedonistic thrill and confusion. Stupid, Jim asking what's allowed here, because Jim's not the one introducing someone else to their bedroom and neither one of them even pretend at possessiveness anymore. They know their limits and Pavel's hands, Pavel's mouth, Pavel draped back as Hikaru strips his pants, that's not even close.

At some point, Hikaru's going to mouth that cock; he knows that the second he sees it, dark and curving up into Pavel's stomach, tip slick and balls surprisingly heavy. Pavel's 18, as grown as he's getting, but it's still strange to see the evidence bobbing up at him begging to be touched.

When Hikaru looks up, Jim's moved on to Pavel's shoulder. They're, what, making out up there? Jesus. Jim Kirk's the whore of Starfleet by his own admission and Pavel hasn't exactly been subtle; this is so not how this night should go. Hikaru has to do everything.

He lays a hand on Pavel's cock, flutters touches with light pressure and strokes once, twice, for good measure. Pavel's hips buck, which is good, but Jim's still dressed and they're still just making out horizontally.

Hikaru frees a hand to tug at Jim's pants by going straight to the mouthing, dragging high sounds from Pavel and a low groan from Jim, who's still universal fuck enough to help Hikaru get him stripped.

Starfleet issues underwear; Jim respectfully declines. Easy access, surprise, surprise, and Hikaru hitches up to steal a stroke of Jim's blunt, heavy cock since it's there and all. Pavel whimpers again, gets a hand down to pat for Hikaru in the universal threesome code for "where's my blowjob?", so Hikaru swipes his tongue over the sensitive slit. Gets a taste for Pavel for his troubles and man, that sweet thing's just a rumour. Pavel's all musk and salt, his own strange spice and fuck, so dirty in the best way. Jim's going to be jealous Hikaru got there first but hey, Hikaru's not the one wasting time making out so Jim can get over it.

Jim's hand skates down Pavel's stomach, searches out his cock and fumbles when he finds Hikaru's head in the way. There's hair-pulling and head-shoving, the start of desperation, and Hikaru sucks light on Pavel's head just to be an asshole. Jim shouldn't expect anything less.

Once he's got a clear route, Jim's all over Pavel, one leg thrown over his thighs while Jim grinds into his hip and does some truly filthy things to Pavel's mouth, if the sounds are anything to go by. Slurping. Jesus.

Hikaru strips himself down. Shirtless, which is better than either of the other two have managed, and since he's got the time to toe off his shoes, he's also actually pantsless. The other two are way behind but from the look of things, they're both just fine with fucking half-dressed.

Hikaru considers his apparent relegation to voyeurism, which could be hot because it's Jim and Pavel, there is no bad in that picture, but probably won't be as hot as it should be because hey, still kind of clothed. If all he's doing is watching and wanking, he deserves to see skin.

Jim gets a hand on Pavel's cock and jacks it slow and steady. Nothing fancy, just straightforward strokes, and it's a crime against nature to have Jim's hand on your cock without getting it full-service, sharp pulls and wrist snaps and all. It's almost like...Oh, fuck. Jim thinks Pavel's a virgin. Has to be, because this odd not-Jim action's got to be him playing it sweet, trying not to scare the guy beneath him.

Jim's a great guy, smart and hot and kickass in a crisis, but he needs to learn to pay attention. Little protests bubble up from Pavel's throat and the hand he's not using to rub-pull Jim's nipple goes searching wildly behind him in a blind search for something.

Hrm. Him. Sweet.

"What do you need?" Hikaru hits the bed set to make a Jim sandwich, speaks an inch away from Pavel's mouth though he has to lean over Jim to do it, and Pavel's searching hand swings back to clamp on Hikaru's shoulder like he's scared Hikaru's going to disappear again. All right, so they're both a little fuck-stupid. Hikaru blames all the kissing.

He grinds his cock into Jim's ass which, god, never gets old, and snakes a hand down to snarl his nails into Jim's hip, hard and vicious like Jim likes it.

"What, Sulu, fuck," Jim says, pulling back sharp and fuck, yeah, there's his Jim, twisting in ways that would make Bones cry as he seeks out Hikaru's mouth.

Pavel kind of pets his back. Jim's hips snap, torn between grind into Pavel's bare hip or Hikaru's wet cock and yeah, that's Jim's kind of crisis.

"He's all yours," Hikaru says between kisses. Gives Jim a shit angle at his throat and tells Pavel, "Tell him what you want. Trust me, he'll do it."

Pavel gasps. Jim's elbow knocks back hard, the tail end of a hard pull, and Pavel says, "Oh, yes, yes, harder," which makes Jim swear. Pavel lays back like a candy surprise, jerks his hips up to fuck Jim's hand as bright and eager as he does everything else.

They're a puppy pile of spit and sex when Pavel's finally Pavel, certain of himself enough to make decent demands. He doesn't just ask Jim to fuck him, he scolds Jim for not getting there faster.

"Captain, I am the teenager. How long you think I will last?"

Jim snorts a choked sound. Probably gapes pretty when Pavel rambles Russian and spits out "refractory period" and "calculations", which he's definitely doing just to be a shit. God, he's perfect.

Hikaru bites Jim's shoulder hard. It hides most of his laughter and makes Jim jerk in his hand, which, bonus.

Someone somewhere's told Jim he's smooth and for whatever reason, he believes it. Fast and easy, yeah, quick and dirty oh hell yes, but smooth? Not so much. Hikaru makes use of his height to lick at Jim's ear, bite a bit at the cartilage because this is so not the time to start sucking his earlobe, this is totally a time for focus and Hikaru's on a mission.

"Think you should fuck him now, baby." Jim must scowl at the name because Pavel blinks a bit and scowls back and Jesus, Hikaru loves him madly for a moment because it makes Jim sputter and growl again. Before Jim can protest the godawful endearment, Hikaru says, "Do I need to make that an order?"

Jim turns a one-eyed glare Hikaru's way. It shouldn't look hilarious. "Do we need to have that chat about insubordination again, Mister Sulu? Because I bet Spock's got something ready he can give you tomorrow."

"I'd be more concerned about the chain of command if, you know, my hand weren't all over your dick. Sir." He squeezes, crushes just long enough to get that bloom of pain-lust-fuck in Jim's eyes, then says, "What's crawling up your ass?" a gentle tease to pull the sting out because there's a time to be a smartass and there's throwing Jim totally off the moment.

"Is your dick," Pavel explains, squirming his way back into the moment and reminding them both that hey, they've got better plans than slipping into their standard taunts.

"You're doubleteaming me now? Great." Jim makes it sound like an imposition. God, he's so good. Hikaru kisses his neck, nuzzles into his shoulder as silent praise because hey, that dynamic shouldn't go anywhere near Pavel and yeah, he knows it, but he also knows what Jim needs and Hikaru always gives it. Always.

It's their thing. Why this works.

"Yeah," he says softly. "That's kind of the point."

Jim needs to always be this easy and baitable because god, he flushes dark and licks at his lips and says, "I'll get us undressed if you get the lube," like a peace offering and needs to kiss Hikaru again before he goes.

.

Jim goes down on Pavel while he stretches him out, fingers slick and working as he sucks. Pavel tastes like Jim when Hikaru settles in by his mouth, squirms wildly under the attention and can't quite figure out where to put his hands. The lube makes lewd, wet sounds through Jim's fingerfuck and between Pavel's surprisingly sensitive nipples and Jim's discovery of what's got to be Pavel's prostate, there's nothing but a happy string of Russian and broken gasps until Jim lifts his head.

There's still Russian babbling then, but it's not quite as happy. Hikaru gets that. Jim's a great suck.

"I'm going to fuck you now," Jim says, solemn for Jim, and sweeps a thumb over the shadow-shape of Pavel's hipbone. Jim will fuck anything that asks, anything that moves, but he's dead careful about consent. Someday, maybe he'll explain it but until he does, Hikaru just assumes it's shit from his past, some weird Jim baggage that's made him the gorgeous mess he is.

Pavel stares wide-eyed, mouth slack and shocked. Probably the prostate thing but Jim doesn't look sure, looks at Hikaru and burns the knowledge that yeah, Jim wasn't really there when these plans were made.

"You have to tell him you want it," Hikaru says and Pavel nods, more happy Russian to go with his leaking dick, and Hikaru says, "He needs to hear it out loud."

"Please, captain, yes, this," Pavel tries. Spreads his legs wider and man, Hikaru's going to be jerking off to that for weeks.

Jim's pure concentration when he lifts Pavel's legs, starts to push in.

"Fuck, you're so..." Jim says and can't finish, leans in to touch Pavel's face with soft surprise at how fast, how deep Pavel takes him. "Jesus. You okay?"

"I am not--" Pavel works for the word, looks up at Hikaru for help and decides. "--glass. Am not glass." He rocks up. Meets Jim and matches him.

Jim's not sure who to kiss.

Hikaru's not getting much dick action himself, won't until he gets off bed and licks himself a spot, but he can't quite tear himself away. Jim's always pretty but he's rarely beautiful and apparently, Hikaru's more of an aesthete than he thinks.

He just watches for a moment, steals this memory of Jim's other side, then slips away to do his part.

Jim's back is hot and hard, scratched to shit from last night and bruised from his last attempt at interstellar diplomacy. There's something crazy hot about the way it moves and tenses as he rocks into Pavel, all those muscles working under Hikaru's hands and how Jim stills for a second at the first touch. Relaxes when he knows who it is. Jim's got a playboy tan, god knows how, and he tastes like sweat and lust when Hikaru traces down his spine.

His ass is. Yeah. No poetry, straight up, Jim's ass might actually be a gift to the world. Tight, firm, and Jesus, how it fits in Hikaru's hands. Ergonomic, maybe. Perfectly formed. Hikaru grips, digs his nails in because it's his. Maybe other people have it sometimes, maybe they both share because yeah, no strings is totally the way to go out here, but like this, he owns Jim's ass like Jim owns his cock.

Jim's hips stutter. Hikaru silently apologizes to Pavel for wrecking the slow, steady pace of his fuck, then rakes lightly down Jim's back because yeah, he knows what Jim likes and tonight, he gets it.

Kissing Jim's ass isn't new. Licking him's no big thing. He spreads and bends and yeah, it's tricky because Jim's moving but Hikaru's got no problem just burying his face, letting Jim push back on his tongue. He can't do it long because Jim stops again and Pavel complains in this ridiculously hot incomprehensible noise but before Hikaru goes to lubed up fingers and a finger fuck, he steals a moment to push in with his tongue.

Kisses Jim there, that hot knot of muscle loosening against his mouth, and smacks his ass congenially as he gets up off his knees.

The sound Jim makes when Hikaru shoves in is better than porn. A little lube, a lot of cock, hard and fast like Jim likes it, and Hikaru holds Jim's hips still so they don't accidentally core Pavel just getting set up.

Pavel gasps every time Hikaru sinks into Jim. When Hikaru remembers the reach-around, Jim's hand's already there. Jim locks their fingers. Hikaru bites Jim's neck.

They last, like, a second. All that set-up and bam. Jim makes sounds even Nyota wouldn't know, probably some mating call from some planet they haven't even found yet, and Pavel whines and hey, Hikaru's only human. He comes, too.

It's amazing. Un-fucking-real.

Jim slinks down in a puddle of totally fucked out, sprawls like he owns the bed which, yeah, he half-does, and offers up something horribly close to a cuddle. Pavel takes him up on it.

"Happy fucking birthday to me," Jim beams.

.

"Next year, can I have Bones?"


End file.
